


Daleks, a Souffle and a Scarf

by Jania28



Series: Doctor Who Series Seven Heroes Style [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Follow the threads Doctor, no matter what happens, follow the threads and you’ll find us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daleks, a Souffle and a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes and Doctor Who belong to Tim Kring and Steven Moffat and not to me. This story was written out of love and entertainment

Amy:

 

Amy Pond looked around her worried. She was lost in a madhouse for Daleks with her husband and the Doctor nowhere to be seen. She should have been more frightened than she was, but instead she wandered trying to find her boys or the way out, she couldn’t decide which yet.

At the end of the hallway, she stopped and tried to decide which direction to go when a voice called out to her. “Right, you need to go right,” it said. “What,” she replied. The voice sounded amused. “I said you need to go right.”

Unlike Oswin’s voice which was sharp and filled with humor, this one was soft and had a pleasant raspy tone that made her feel all warm inside, it was also very, very male. “Who are you,” she asked, “are you captured like Oswin?”

The voice laughed. “No…I’m just me, here when needed and gone most of the rest of the time,” it said.  “That made no sense,” Amy replied. “You travel with the Doctor, with him around nothing makes any sense.”

Amy saw the sense in that, but she still turned around trying to see if she could find the owner of the voice. Out of the corner of her eye she seemed to see a figure in a dark coat and a red scarf down at the end of the hallway on the right. A blink through and the figure vanished. “You travel with the Doctor?”

The voice sounded sad. “Not yet…but I will…one day I will. Right now I just look after him as best I can.”

Amy sighed. “That’s all any of us can do,” she said and turned to the right.

 

Rory:

Rory Pond Williams was tense, unhappy and so very, very not amused, a normal Tuesday for him really. He was also lost in the tangle of corridors that the Daleks seemed to think necessary for keeping their own people contained. Oswin and the Doctor had appeared to go silent leaving Rory to find his own way.

“Typical,” he muttered to himself as he walked, “leave Rory behind until you need him then forget he exists.” A soft laugh filled the air suddenly, causing Rory to jump. “Sorry,” said an unfamiliar male voice, “it’s just watching you is like looking in a mirror.”

Rory spun around trying to get a fix on where the voice was coming from and for a second saw someone standing to his left in a flash of black and red. But when he turned in a circle again the person was gone.    

“Where are you,” he asks and voice laughed again. “Here, there and everywhere,” it said, “meanwhile I think going left would be a really great idea.”

Rory turned to his left and caught sight of Amy running away from something. He turned back.   
“Thank you,” But there was no answer almost like the voice had come to do one task and then faded away again.

 

Oswin:

Oswin took her soufflé out of the oven and turned around; she dropped it with a cry when she realized she wasn’t alone anymore. A handsome man sat on her sofa dressed in a black wool trench coat and a bright red scarf. “Who the bloody hell are you,” she asked trying to regain her composure.

“Me….I’m lost like you just trying to find my way home,” he replied in a soft raspy tone, “not that it’s been a success so far.” She moved closer to him and reached out to touch him, but before she could, he vanished and reappeared behind her. “Sorry, you are really cute but not at all my type,” the man said.

“What do you want,” she asked sounding annoyed and amused all at the same time. “I need you to tell me where the Doctor is.” “Why?” “Because it’s time for me to give him a message, but since I’ve never been here before and I won’t be back I need you to help me.”

Oswin considered this, the faster the Doctor found her, the sooner she could go home and this little message quest could slow him down. But something told her this man was not to be messed with and so she pulled up a map of the asylum and showed him the right corridor to look in.

He moved to her side and gently kissed her cheek. “Thank you and I’m sorry…I’m very, very sorry,” he said. Before she could ask what he meant, the man was gone and she had a soufflé on the floor to clean up.

 

The Doctor:

“Okay...and the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming,” the Doctor said to Oswin, but there was no answer. He spins around coming face to face with a man in a black trench coat and red scarf who looked very, very familiar. “Oh hello…you wouldn’t be the computer interface would you I’ve lost a friend. “

“Do I look like the computer interface Sherlock,” the stranger said amused. “Well no but I thought I’d ask anyway…polite thing to do isn’t it?”  “Yes, yes it is.” “So who are you then?” The stranger smiled and it was just the tiniest bit sad. “I’m a friend….a friend you haven’t met yet.”

The Doctor frowned. “One of those…and I suppose you have a message for me or something….or a kiss…though I’m really hoping it’s not the last one.” A gentle laugh came from the stranger. “No kiss….not yet anyway, just a message.”

The man appeared to shimmer slightly. “Follow the threads Doctor, no matter what happens, follow the threads and you’ll find us.” “Us,” the Doctor asked, “what do you mean us?” There was no answer though as the man had vanished in a blink.

“Weird day,” the Doctor muttered already putting the strange encounter to the back of his mind. He had companions to save and a soufflé girl to find.

 

 


End file.
